


Get in the bubble

by LeslieYuko



Category: GNZ48 (Band), ゴールデンカムイ | Golden Kamuy (Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieYuko/pseuds/LeslieYuko
Summary: 尾形性转x三次元偶像现背
Relationships: 尾形 百之助/唐莉佳





	Get in the bubble

上

当尾形从新的身体里醒来，用健全的双眼看到医院天花板的那一刻起，他的不安与疑惑与城市难散的暑气共生，因为手边没有一杆枪，而床榻十步远外传来的是他新父亲的鼾声和母亲轻微的抱怨。

他站在镜前端详自己的全身。这张脸与前世相似，五官和脸型都柔和些，常年卧床休养骨瘦如柴一把，皮肤毫无血色，是早没了生气的一具躯壳。  
是还未成年的女生，不止是下面少了一块，那与肩背一体，他肉身灵魂的一部分，哪怕只有一颗子弹也能给他全部信心的枪，也远不是现在的他能再轻易摸到的。但那些根植在欲望中的，从未出现在生命中的父亲，不再做鮟鱇鱼锅的母亲，他们膝下仅有的一个孩子，这样的家庭，如此的人生，竟降临于她，在雪夜中弹瞑目的尾形百之助，也能有这如梦般的人生。

柏芷，取自气味悠香长于水边的草，与兰齐名，它是曾经名字的截取，意义却大不同了。尾形百之助，柏芷，音意都软一些，大概八字也没那样硬，他们还像从前那般唤这个孩子囡囡，

“你要健健康康长大。”

尾形打量这里，他需要从狙击手的身份跳出，习惯这里的语言，也学着做一个女生，至少在穿着裙装坐下时，腿记得不要分太开。他少言，沉默到每个班主任都需要母亲到校解释一次，

“她就是从小不太喜欢说话，身体也弱一些，老师您多包涵。”

尾形站在桌边，他正看窗外的麻雀，估算这样近的距离，赤手投石子已经足够。  
骤然风起使他只打伤左翼。它因伤口的疼痛更加吵闹，再无力飞行的鸟只能在那几棵树间徘徊跳跃，老师责令同学关窗，电风扇早已老化，湿透校服的天气全仰靠这点风解闷。  
在杀掉老师和麻雀之间，尾形选择麻雀。在这里聚众造反或逃跑都远没有战时的日本方便，更何况这繁杂的省会距离有野味可打的丛林，是他所难以到达的遥远。  
他投出石子，看麻雀掉下树枝，远处却没有预想中那样安静，反被盖以另一种嘈杂，有几个女生剑拔弩张对峙，二对一，那个落单瘦小的意外无畏，他认出这个人时常被男生捉弄，那两个平时和她常玩在一起的，今天却与她转了脸。  
尾形等着看她被打，意外的，她力气大过那两位许多，只猛力一推，对方已跌在地上失了斗志，另一个还未加入战场先卸了气，佯攻几下就跑走了。才过了几年和平生活，尾形暗暗惊讶于自己居然丧失判断力到如此境地。

唐莉佳看着那两个背影跑远，才向站在一旁矗立不动的尾形走去，

“刚才的事不要跟老师说好吗。”

“她们为什么打你？”

“说看不惯我天天说自己想做歌手还抱怨自己胖什么的。你到底答不答应我嘛。”

唐莉佳混了很重的川渝口音，平翘舌不分，说话又带着流行的港台腔。她在等个回答，像每个第一次提问尾形的老师那样，殷切地看着她的眼睛，期待着她说出那个显而易见的答案。尾形越过她，走向那只麻雀，头部的灰羽毛浸满了血，和地上的凝在一处。她又蹲下翻看这巴掌大的尸体，这足够飞翔的骨架甚至接不住用力一握，不知被扯开哪条血管，雀儿又流出新的，活生生鲜艳的血液，渐渐盖住颜色更深的旧血。

“我们把它埋了吧，”

尾形未及躲闪，衣摆被唐莉佳的小小手指抓紧，

“就放在这里，也太可怜了。”

始作俑的尾形没理会，在一旁垂着手看她弄脏了校服的衣袖，终于堆出一个小的坟包。

唐莉佳语文很烂，大张油墨印的试卷只能考得一半分数，小测后老师的训斥名单里她常是最前面那个，难得遇到一次当众被念范文的殊荣。她写那只麻雀，写它凉透的覆盖着羽毛的柔软身体，写它轻盈的中空骨骼，写它的血液，写它的死亡，写她与柏芷一起，给它筑起永恒的巢穴，写它飞行一生仍需长眠地下的矛盾与悲哀。

她用独特的口音念到最后，她的泪团成一滴滚落脸颊。这样容易哭的人，在桦太是存活不下去的，那片雪覆千年的北地，容得下冰川林海，眼泪却要被冻成一根刺扎进眼球里，拼命捂住嘴也不敢叫出声，狼群和熊，深处的冷枪，山脊的白雪，都比这疼更要命。想让她去看看，这样温暖南国生存的孩子，怕是想不到世上还有这样的地方。

她开始找尾形说话，说她昨晚看的电视剧，最近买的专辑，又看到哪个明星换了什么发型。她逃避学业功课，克制饮食，脑袋里装满了不切实际的梦想，并因此快乐和痛苦。

“你学习好努力啊。”

她常对着写功课的尾形感叹，

“我只喜欢唱歌。”

“人没办法只做喜欢的事。”

“可我不喜欢即使做了也很痛苦。”

“你知道什么是痛苦吗？”

“重复一样的，不喜欢的生活。”

“是吗。”

就像一直吃加了香菇的鮟鱇鱼锅。

“你好像很怕回家。”

“你看错了。”

“你有什么爱好吗？”

“没有。”

“人怎么可能没有爱好，你总有喜欢的事吧。”

尾形沉默，也不看她，其他人都去上体育课，教室里只她们两个，和那架在转的风扇，吱吱呀呀。

“你会唱歌吗？看你唱国歌都不太出声。”

这被洞破的秘密让尾形几乎下意识捏紧她的咽喉，又以最快的，他能控制的速度松手，

“有只虫。”

“那也不需要这么用力吧，谢啦。”

唐莉佳的喉结差点被捏碎，这几年尾形没有放弃锻炼，这里的生活便捷让他容易接触到很多书，能挑出适合的一种，无需去专业场馆也可以保持体能的方法。而这方法竟然脱身于监狱，那样轻松的环境，估计白石只要一天就能溜出来。

即使尾形生活在这片国土，短时间也难以接受自己变换国籍的事实。这幅会说中文的肉身，也因为尾形的加入带了日语口音，也让他被同学打趣过，

“你说话很像日本鬼子诶，喔喔，八格牙路。”

尾形一拳锤断了对方的鼻梁骨，在众人反应之前大步离开。知道来龙去脉的家长与老师都深觉这是奇耻大辱，尾形此举并不过分，这让她更加沉默，所能保持的只有周一升国旗唱国歌时装作吊儿郎当浑不在意。她这样年纪的孩子，这是常有的事。

“你要不要听我唱歌？”

“可以。”

这里的娱乐是尾形所不愿面对的，他更想在荒山潜伏三天，卧冰吞雪。

那些唐莉佳爱唱的，她偶像或是某部大热影视的主题曲，某位偶像新出的专辑，那些她所津津乐道并热爱的明星通常出身于台湾，尾形同梯有部分人被派遣并丧命的，曾割让给日本的岛屿；或是晚会中常用来逗趣的东北腔，那是由明治天皇亲自下令，第七师团初投入战争的地区，那里人民所用的腔调；或是每个频道都在放映的抗日剧集，主人公手持尾形命一般的三八大盖，将他的同袍毙于荒野巷角。

尾形早已决定不读文科，历史中抗日的部分已足够让他难以下咽，政治里铺天盖地的俄式思想更令他如鲠在喉。尾形复学，翻开历史课本预习的当夜，他梦到勇作手持军旗，于山头向他呐喊，枪炮声也无法淹没他年轻而气血方刚喉咙所发出的震天山响，也传给在另一高堡狙击敌军的他，

“为了大日本帝国的荣耀，冲啊！”

勇作越山而来，他胸膛的奖章几乎要扎进尾形的身体，那双赤诚的，黑白分明的眼睛直盯着他，

“你还不动手吗，哥哥，父亲没有当懦夫的下属，当叛徒的儿子。”

也许确实如教官所述，和平会让人变得软弱无能，以至于被亲手杀死的人侵入梦境。尾形的灵魂迷失在躯壳中，他睁着双眼却半点动弹不得，这是来自谁的警告吗，勇作的，还是这具肉身的，或是这片土地的守护神要驱赶这再次到来的不速之客。柏芷无法亲近庙宇，出院不久父母带她还愿，也权当让大病初愈的她旅游散心，那是香烛鼎盛的古刹，下船踏岛的瞬间她心肌炎发作向后晕倒在踏板上，甚至没能沾到一寸土地。

父母待久经病痛的她极好，数次进icu几乎耗尽家中财产的女儿，在尾形接管身体后康复极快，病灶皆愈，家中境况也在除去这一无底洞窟后初见好景，买了新房先忙着给她的香闺测算风水，只求她健康平安，再无灾厄。双亲体贴她从小休学，缠绵病榻，养成这一副少言寡语的内向性子，也怕她用功过度，损耗这点好不容易攒起的元气，于生活学习均无半点要求，也让尾形大松一口气。

曾经尾形不信神，不信命，所以他轻易叛逃，视杀人与动箸一般轻易无挂碍，生命于他并无任何可感恩或惧怕之处，这辈子却不得不信些鬼神之说，他与勇作像是对调了角色，上辈子逼死勇作的他，这辈子被勇作在梦中当作叛徒缠紧，无一夜可安眠。

“你唱吧。”

“唯一纯白的梦里花，  
盛开在琥珀色月牙，  
就算失去所有爱的力量，  
我也不曾害怕…”

这是炎热的夏季午后，额角渗出汗滴浸湿了卷子的墨迹，这是尾形许久不曾做过的，没有勇作的梦。

她们在回家的路上合买一杯关东煮，尾形嚼一颗牛肉丸，难得回忆起吃奇塔塔普的日子，连味增都宝贵，松鼠海狮甚至丹顶鹤倒变成了日常三餐，牛肉是很难得的。

“你喜欢吃什么？”

“椰子鸡，火锅就不错，海鲜川菜，哎呀太多了。”

“周末，我请你吃椰子鸡。”

“平白让你请多不好啊。”

“你再唱歌给我听吧。”

“我唱歌这么值钱？”

“以后是大明星了，应该会更值钱不是吗？”

“哎哟你好会说，那借你吉言哦。”

唯有锅物的氤氲，才能遮住尾形如尖刺，如鹰隼一般的审慎眼神，他用这眼神看对面的唐莉佳，企图找到一点解除自己噩梦的线索。她不像阿希莉帕，甚至没有一双足够圆的大眼，瞳色也是平平无奇的黑褐。她的身体在雪中奔行不过三公里，她举不了枪，拿不动刀，连弓弦也拉不出满月。她不存在于尾形那一世，她无法存在。她只能是剪了bobo头，视对着镜子修整刘海到一丝不乱为人生头等大事，她连三八式都组不起来，她没有摸过任何枪械，给她一把刀和半死的人，她只会叫救护车和报警。

她不知道枪的后坐力，不知道用旧式步枪在两千米外狙击一个人有多难，不知道野外生存应该如何寻找食物和水，不知道在低温环境下如何保持体温，她酒量不好，闻不了烟味，也当然不会骑马，更没有杀过人。尾形用于判断人类的标准在这里全部失效，他不知道该怎样归类唐莉佳，是否需要暂时与她同行的标准应该从何说起，又从何裁定。

“你喜欢吃吗？会不会太甜了。”

“不会，还好。”

“那就行，还担心你不喜欢。”

“奇塔塔普。”

“什么？”

“有点太烫了，不要紧。”

这幅吃到美食心满意足的样子，真像阿希莉帕。

“你睡眠很差哦？黑眼圈那么重。”

“你睡眠很好？”

“应该比你好，我只是最近看剧睡太晚，你看我都没有黑眼圈。要不要听听佛经，好多人睡不着就听《大悲咒》。”

“你从哪听来的？”

“网上看的，念经的声音本来就挺催眠。。”

“我不信那个。”

“不然去教堂？他们唱诗班只当听歌也没差的。”

“这里也有教堂？”

“往那边走过了桥就有一个，去年平安夜还发苹果了，你不知道吗？”

“去看看。”

是不同于东正教教堂的哥特建筑样式，在这里实属罕见，几乎与巴黎圣母院相同的外观，只可惜外面早已落锁，不得幸一窥究竟。随夕阳振翅回巢的群鸟在塔尖盘旋，周遭的店铺都收了摊，三两同样错过时间的游客隔着铁栏向里望着。

“周六一起来吧，没看到怪可惜的。”

这是尾形第一次被人约出来玩，又是他不曾经历过的，他人正常生活中的一部分。他甚至不用事先勘查地形，也无需担心丧命，只需要在出门前应对父母源源不断甚至持续整晚的担心，

“囡囡第一次和朋友出门啊。”

“要是有不舒服就立刻给爸爸妈妈打电话。”

翻来覆去总逃不过这几句话的意思，这具身体如果现在去战场，去满洲，去北海道，两位父母怕是千方百计散尽家财也要保全她的。  
不当兵可以是种选择，不被爱却不是。  
无论这爱是哪一种。  
所以尾形依旧无法习惯这样的关系，他一贯置若罔闻，以无言无情对弈。好心，坏心，甚至心在他人身，都改不了他所能感受的这份被爱。

夏天真热，远处从站台压着帽檐向尾形过来的唐莉佳，不知又学了哪位女主角的造型，妆也幼稚得不太像样，又被太阳烤化了一点，头发也一缕一缕结了汗水。连衣裙和高跟凉鞋都是新拆封的，白到反光，衬得她皮肤更黑，平时穿校服还不这样明显。这样冒着热气的笨拙少女，搀住尾形的胳膊，才走几步就险些摔倒。还没等尾形推开，她倒是先放开手，一步一步，像在走一根长的平衡木，眼只顾看着地的起伏，连说句话的余力也没有。

“等你走过去怕是又要下班了。”

“走几步就会快了。”

等她们总算走进教堂，几乎过去了半个钟点，她们各拎一瓶冰到冒白雾的汽水，总算能在黑黝黝的厅里坐下乘凉。刚只顾着看唐莉佳踩高跷的滑稽样子，尾形这才反应过来，自己顺利进入了教堂的地界。  
尾形生长的时代距离明治天皇废除基督教禁令不过几十年，孩童降生与长者老去多是托了附近的神社或者寺庙做法，这习惯直到现在也没有太大改变。也许因为如此，这位神才没管到自己头上？谁又愿意去一个天天踩踏自己画像，没几年又战火纷飞的地界。况且那里早已有八十万神明庇佑千年，何苦再争那方天地。

怪挤的。

尾形深觉自己都能轮回到这样的家庭，可见这世间不存在善恶因果的度量，否则他早在某层地狱安家落户，连着两场大战，之前世界各地也总有地方在打仗，一点一点火星子攒起来，才炸得半个世界都成了焦土。地狱就算安排刑具，也得是好大一个做不完的订单，而且战争这件事本就让杀人的罪过变得难以衡量，非得判只为完成任务再多活一天的可怜螺丝钉不得超生，也挺胡闹的。  
拼命想活下去而无计可施连人都做不得的时候，也没见这些有空判罚的神鬼出来帮扶一把，哪怕多派几个差使送几块金子呢。杉元大概就是拼着这口气，也不愿意被无常引了路吧。

这点想法让教堂突然变得索然无味。

“去吃饭吧，今天没有唱诗班。”

以后也没听过了。

中

再见到唐莉佳已是毕业又过了许多年，是在她那个偶像团体举办的名为拆盘的活动上，尾形研究很久才厘清那些繁扰的规则，距离他听说唐莉佳的消息，已经过去了好几个月。他做回与行伍类似的行当，混迹东南亚，帮着各路人鬼运送货物，也总算经手过几杆M200，AWM，这些凭借本身精度都能瞄准两千米外的先进钢身枪械，都不如那杆暴露过他的木制三八式顺手，来往的丛林被他的队伍踩出羊肠小径，这行人人都知道他有着大战时代才能磨练出的能力和不该在世间存在的天赋，少有几个见过真身的人都不敢将他当人看待，活过百年的灵魂，智技皆近乎鬼。

他用这双长了茧，杀过人的手，将裹了塑料包装的cd盒递给唐莉佳，

“好久不见。”

“啊，你怎么还专门跑这里来了？也没提前和我说一声，前两天的微信里也没提起。”

“搜到你在这，就来看看。”

“我六点下班，你要是没事等我一下，我请你吃饭。”

“好。”

尾形在楼下711买一杯关东煮，就着手摇茶饮嚼竹签上的牛肉丸。他看得出唐莉佳变了，不仅是因为成熟的化妆技法，让五官从邻家般的可爱变成荧幕上常见的凌厉线条，眼妆唇色都是舞台上才有的，连瞳色也被灰蓝的隐形镜片遮掩，她曾经因少食而孱弱的身体有了明显的肌肉线条，核心四肢力量都不可同日而语。尾形隔着玻璃看她被长枪短炮包围，她看似自由随心游走其中，推开便利店的大门，坐在尾形身侧，

“你这就回来啦？怎么样，是不是要隔离。”

“隔离完出来了。”

“你好瘦啊，线条真好看。”

“吃什么？”

“日料吧，关东煮给我一串，我今天还没吃饭。”

她拿走另一支牛肉丸，三两口吃干净，

“走吧，车过来了。”

她挽住尾形的小臂，像多年前那个下午，

“今天可得好好吃一顿。”

唐莉佳夹起一筷芥末章鱼，尾形尝了一口新上的马肉刺身，她们找到个小隔间，满室盈盈，皆是米的清香，不由端起盛清酒的杯子碰了碰，仰头喝尽。

“你在国外都做什么工作？”

“送货。”

“快递员？”

“更像镖师。”

“还有人抢劫？那是不是很危险。”

“还好。”

“肯定很乱吧，说不定有枪呢。”

“我有，但没法带来给你看。”

“哈？你有什么？”

“我是狙击手。”

“那你是不是……”

“要不要帮你杀了她？”

尾形喝了口蛤蜊赤味增汤，大概是空运来的赤味增，有他也难得喝到的好滋味，

“最后一下由你来也可以。”

“你疯了吗？”

“明天27号，还轮不到我。”

每个月27号都是唐莉佳前任用图片，录音，深夜电台，再次向粉丝和路人，痛陈她们曾经的这段关系里，唐莉佳有多么禽兽不如的日子。那些情爱，尾形两辈子都没兴趣的东西，摆了这样的鲜活案例在她面前，容不得他不被激起一分兴趣。

“今晚跟我住吧，你总回家，父母也会担心。”

“你买房了？”

“姑且有个住处，我这工作，也不太方便回家。”

“那我回宿舍拿点必需品。”

“好。”

尾形等在烧鹅店门口，烟气飘飘摇摇，和楼上的ktv噪声混在一起，城市里处处是这样的角落。唐莉佳下楼时带了沉重的一箱，她拎得踉跄，想必是塞的满满当当，后面有人窥视，尾形扫过一眼，锋芒足够削去半个头颅，差点被杀死的那双眼睛这才知道她不该在此处。

“跟着你还不敢露面，暗恋？”

“全世界都知道她喜欢我，不知道的，明天也会再被她提醒一遍。走了。”

“要不要我抓她来给你玩玩？”

“她有什么好玩的。”

“确实没什么好玩。”

这是答案吗，她又是一个勇作吗。可她即使杀了人，也不能证明柏芷的生存有任何意义，更无法解释尾形到这里再活一次，生活有任何不同。这个父母，这个名字，这个身体，这前段经历，她的病痛，她的被疼爱，她的中文，她受教育的机会，都不是尾形的。尾形是强占，但却不是他能选择或者可以退还的，是他静默沉睡百年后突然获得的。他不为有可能被收走而担心，但不妨碍他会反复加强自己的认知，

“这一切不是我的，和我也没什么关系。”

属于他的那部分，基本都被他过成熟悉的模样，如果勇作，阿希莉帕，或者其他长于战场却能维持纯白无瑕的人都亲手葬送了他人生命，那么视杀人为罪孽，子弹却从不犹疑彷徨的自己，也能与他们无二吗。

这一次的新轮回，让这个问题变得更艰难遥远，断绝他人活路这件事，离大多数人都好像另一个世界。所以尾形排除万难，找到这一片如战国时代般纷争混乱不断的地界。

但他们更糟。

他们会怕，他们用性，酒精，毒品，药物，赌博，信仰，一切能让他们溺在多巴胺升高快感幻觉里的一切，消除关于杀人带来的所有不快。他们不停加重剂量，赌更大的筹码，打更纯的冰毒，最后草草死在自己手里，是他们清醒时自己都会承认的荒谬和愚蠢，但这是尾形最熟悉，最让他感到安定的世界。

有时想想这些，梦里的勇作都显得可爱了许多。

尾形家布置成日式模样，连床架都无，榻榻米收在壁橱，房子里不见几样家具，连沙发也没摆，只放了被炉在客厅中间，在这炎热的南方，一年中用不了一个月。

“你家装修的很和风诶，没听说你喜欢日本。”

“不知不觉就选成这样了。”

尾形下意识选出的风格接近儿时的家园，他甚至想过在家装明火炉灶，日日煨一锅子，咕咚咕咚任它滚去。

在外这些年，他一直试图寻找一份与过去相反的生活，沿着一个个选择上路，最后还是变成和上辈子类似的结果，也许更糟，他连金块那样巨型宝藏的目的都缺了，周围也没有一圈她想诓骗，需要他提防，或是他想看对方杀人的人。他们平凡，普通，就像这个死气沉沉的世界，哪怕朝不保夕的金三角地界，那些背惯了ak47的孩童，闲暇时也只会打开YouTube看些猫狗视频。他们已不像被军国主义绑架的一代人，那是尾形最熟悉的一代。再也找不到梦想桦太独立的鹤川，连俄罗斯都变了几次日月，尾形从前赖以生存的枪支也满足不了他对安全感的需求，他需要更坚实的绳索，让他确认自己可攀一切悬崖，没有他射不中的猎物。区区三只飞鸟，再也不是他能拿出手的战利品。

他甚至恶趣味想要鹤川看看这样的世界，想要鹤川看过四十年代，六十年代，九十年代的俄罗斯与日本。他将写有布雷顿森林体系的书页撕下，烧给鹤川，希望他在地下看看，只有那群读不起书的大头兵，没见过世面的萨摩小少爷，才肯听他诓骗，而他自己，也只是知识匮乏，徒有野心的可怜鬼，真正有才略，足够让这世界陷入火海的魔鬼应先在啤酒馆以雄辩点燃暴动，或是雌伏巴黎，而不是在雪原寻找一个近乎传说的谎言。

何况这远不是金块可以改变的，再多的钱也会在黑色星期一化为乌有，他能控制学潮吗，能控制经济通胀吗，他的几杆枪能杀一千人，可他能杀死资本论吗，能杀死共产党宣言吗，能杀死三权分立吗，能毁掉玉音放送吗，第七师团又该拿什么主义给人以归属感，拿破仑和希特勒打不下的俄罗斯，能容忍这一小小师团侵占它的土地吗？金块再多，又真的能挺过五十六十七十年代，等到本土的泡沫时代降临又破碎吗。给阿希莉帕族人带来苦难的黄金之神，终将变成别人的资产，变成房地产，股权，变成或虚或实的权力爱情或健康，无人不听其教谕的神明。

柏芷学了尾形没好好用功的俄语，他阅读托尔斯泰，陀斯妥耶夫斯基，索尔仁尼琴，看各国出版的二战冷战史，有关库页岛北海道的新闻和时事评论。每个人都输了，杉元或许能赢，但如果阿希莉帕输了，他赢也没有意义。

真想让他们看看，新选组的老不死，军团的将领们，知道什么是原子弹吗，知道投降和审判的那刻，自己的头颅该朝哪个方向低下吗。唯有活着，才能看到这一切，但只有活着，尾形却摸不到人生了。他还是孤魂，暂居于此，只知道从何而来，不知向何而去。更糟糕的是，他无法忍受和平，也不能容忍有人凌驾于他之上。他习惯独处，习惯手中有枪，习惯眼中有他人的头颅可瞄准，习惯看他的猎物死亡。他需要死亡，反复看到的死亡，自己亲手送上的死亡，由他全权掌控的死亡。

每一次护送都为他续上一段命，有奖励，有任务，他被需要，他可以证明自己，他是安全的，他可以带给别人危险。他知道自己终将死在别个枪口下，甚至隐隐期待。可自从这个念头在脑海浮现，先出声反对的竟是他梦中的勇作。他再次回到难以入眠的那些年，因缺乏休息，他头痛，食不下咽，甚至难以控制双手的颤抖。勇作像是时代小说中描写的顽固英灵，他们因战争死去，却仍愿做个野鬼，从生到死，从死到不入轮回，绝不赴黄泉之国。

可如今，可如今。

尾形甚至找了村落里成日煮药草水的巫医，任他们将各种烟雾和苦水用于自己肉身，他们跳舞，祷告，他们给他复合的幻觉，由没完没了的香菇，鹤川，甚至缺失的右眼组成的幻觉，让他厌恶，却又不至于起杀心，因此分外难熬。

“神救不了您这样的人。”

尾形泡一壶绿茶，给唐莉佳倒满一杯，跪坐于她对面，

“怎么回国了？”

“我需要你，”

尾形俯身向前，握住唐莉佳的双手，睡觉也握枪的手，和做偶像得当保养的手，曾经握过同一支笔签下考试动员倡议书，

“我需要你为我唱歌。”

下

“你想听的时候打电话给我就好了，有信号就可以，很方便。”

“我要她死，我不允许她污染你。”

“什么叫污染？你把话说清楚。”

“她会妨碍到你的心情。”

“您是我的谁？这不劳您费心。”

“我可以是你的任何人。”

“任何人，那你愿意当路人，粉丝，或是我的老同学？”

尾形用扣扳机的手势，勾住唐莉佳的手，让她感受每一个茧的形状，它们坚硬，像另生出的一小片皮肤，这双手没有做过美甲，没涂过几次护肤霜，有刀痕，火焰灼伤，有着泡牛奶也遮不掉的，像是这皮肤下天然往外渗的火药味，有力，灵活，不容抗拒。

“你真的杀过人。”

“是的。”

“很多吗？”

“数量并不影响本质。”

“为什么告诉我。”

“我有把握。”

“你好像从来不问问题，也从没见过你疑惑。”

“大脑是用来思考的。”

“为什么是我。”

“我们会知道的。”

尾形听过太多别人唱歌，泰语，缅甸语，越南语，英文，日文，中文，流行歌曲民间小调，唱功或好或坏一概无用。他看过唐莉佳的直播，舞台视频，都不像那个下午有效。但她说话和唱歌本身，却是容易上瘾的小剂量止疼片，尾形一把一把吞进胃里，换一小时也许没有勇作的睡眠。

“那早点睡吧，你黑眼圈好深，在隔离酒店没睡好吧。”

尾形退一步松开了手，指向走廊尽头，

“浴室在右手拐角。”

“那我先去洗澡了。”

尾形取出备用的被褥铺在自己旁边，两个长期失眠的人背靠背，这边看手机亮的屏幕，那边看一片暗的天花板。按耐不住的，还是过去就话多的那个，

“你也醒着？”

“你失眠很久了。”

“与其靠酒精和安眠药，我宁愿醒着做点什么。”

“那做吧，”

尾形翻身压住还在划手机的枕边人，

“和我做。”

他习惯于自己掌控一切，以十全把握试探新事物，却忘记对方的经验远胜于自己，甚至这一道，并不是可以学习的。  
他常看同袍自我释放，听过太多以此为题的闲谈，生者家乡等待的妻子，死人胸口少女的小像，他们遗书的去处，他们兵饷的归乡。

“你会吗？“

喝过酒，双眼都迷离的女生，甚至提前摆好了明早什么都不会记得的神色，翻身按倒了他，挑衅着骑在他腰上，

“在外面谈过恋爱了？”

“没有。”

“那我来教你，”

她没有等尾形的答案，先上手解开他丝绸睡衣的纽扣，

“幸好夜晚很长，我们可以慢一点。”

她只用心解了三颗，剩下的都被她扯开，又像突然发觉自己太过用力，缓而慢地卷起尾形的贴身棉t。房间窗帘遮光性太好，一点月光也没法溜进来，手机屏也灭了，只剩两双眼睛对望，

“你穿好多。”

“你话很多。”

“我去洗手，你等我一下，”

唐莉佳留下一个飞快的吻，赤脚咚咚咚跑走，留下裸着上身的尾形躺在原地思考要不要杀了这个白痴。

尾形不做如果自己还是男人的假想，他不做任何不可能发生的假设，只用他能抓住的论据，去证明他想实现的论点，而这个成功率，两辈子一百多年仍然是0。

无论是他不停打猎以为母亲会用他的猎物做一顿别的菜而不是鮟鱇鱼锅，或是他执念亲眼见证勇作违背父令玷污自己，又或者那次失败透顶的对阿希莉帕的劝说，只有肌肤裸露，等待这个他并不熟悉的，已经与他人有过鱼水之欢的人，进入自己的身体，亲手将自己置于前所未有的暴露境地中，尾形才能忆起，自己是在  
挑战全败的记录。

“为什么是你，我不明白。”

他捂住上一世失明的右眼，

“我甚至找不出有关原因的任何线索。”

在唐莉佳的下一个吻落在他唇上之前，尾形不得不问，

“你是带着祝福出生的吗？”

“是。”

“你在坚持的这一切，是谁告诉你的。”

“没有别人，”

她继续她的吻，

“只有我自己。”

这是尾形的第一个吻，他所没有触及过的情欲表面，勇作的父亲让他母亲发疯的开端，也是这样一个吻，一个不允许被见诸于世人的，夜里的吻。

“你为什么不阻止她。”

“她没有我的梦想重要。”

“你为什么还不放弃，你难道不知道吗，没有可能了。”

“我的梦想不是要当多么红的大明星，”

她亲了第三次，第四次，

“而是作为偶像的我，只要有一个人喜欢，我就没有失败。”

她是答案，在未探索之前尾形就知道她是。像知道苹果会落下前先知道了万有引力，尾形不仅需要疑惑什么是万有引力，也依然要被万物向地心坠落的事实所惊讶。

“原来我没有完全属于自己的梦想，”

尾形被亲吻，他在雨林中被啃咬的，被火燎的，被刀划过的伤疤；他上一世未被祝福，未顺遂，未逃脱的苦痛，都被一一吻过，

“也没有为这虚无缥缈美梦而死不悔改的恒心。”

唐莉佳将手指放在他口中，摸他嚼过虫蚁虎豹，风雪雨露的牙齿，

“总觉得你会咬人的，”

尾形就真的咬下去，直到牙齿磨出一点血才松口，

“啊，这才像你。

唐莉佳尝了尝自己的血，用这伤口顺着尾形的身体滑下去。

“不会做梦，该怎么办呢。”

“我替你做，”

她用带着血的手指进入尾形的身体，

“你不会的，都由我来。”

他们之间不是爱情。尾形即使在失神的片刻也没有忘记这一点，他们只是聊了一些日子，重拾了几个往日时光，他得到了一个答案，但不知道为什么自己能得到这把钥匙。

“为什么和我做。”

“因为你很好看，”

唐莉佳在尾形苍白的皮肤上吮出痕迹，

“也因为你好像能跟我聊得来。”

因为尾形不问及她的暴力，甚至想了更残忍的解决方案。从她们相识起，尾形就没有嘲笑过她的梦想，没有在她滔滔不绝时流露出厌恶或抱怨，她知道尾形对她没什么感情，哪怕有一点，靠这一点让尾形愿意回国出现在她面前，能够带她到一个安静安全的地方，想要为她解决困扰，尾形还是那个愿意等还穿不惯高跟鞋的她，不太会化妆的她，考试周前还接受邀请的她。

人和人不会多么了解的。容易看清的表层，改变的速度又远甚于了解，再深一点的地方，像积了能量的地震带，轰鸣的那日来临前悄然无声，由无数小事堆垒在察觉之前。

唐莉佳没有躲闪掉的那次围攻始于她看着尾形投出石块的震撼。她看着飞鸟掉落，第一次目睹暴力与死亡发生的她根本忘记了自己身处何方，并在长时间的偶像生涯里，面对太多来来去去的人才明白，人和人总归不一样，就像别人与她不同，她也无法要求柏芷做什么。她不知道柏芷的家境，不知道她是看了什么云，又吹过什么风长到现在，有些事情没有对错，至少她自己没有资格做裁决者。  
没有人比受了一年多，余生也逃不了有关暴力的这句指责的她，更懒得去判罚别人的真相。就算前任暴毙，她也只会被安上凶手的罪名。在无数流言蜚语里，创造一千零一个版本，引来第一千零二个不相信她的人。

甚至她自己都不会信。

但是尾形会。

这就是她今晚在这里的原因。

唐莉佳是慢慢学着爱的，她的家庭教她一种简单甚至粗暴的方式，儿时母亲的体罚和父亲的耐心，让她以为这是爱的表达。后来有了事无巨细照顾她的前任，又是那样阴晴不定，在海誓山盟永不背叛的宣言后，先送她长达半年的凌迟拉锯，又在她们站在万人舞台的夜晚后，送她一颗致死的子弹。

她是怎样活下来的，连她自己都不太记得。

那颗子弹还在她大脑中。让她一夜一夜失眠，在每一个空隙隐隐作痛，她只有练习舞蹈，体能，和别人聊些没有内容的空洞琐事，尽量填满工作之余的时间。在她累到撑不住的时候，旧伤又卷土重来，疼到她连话都讲不出，流泪也需要先攒些力气。

如果有人可以不沟通就了解这份痛苦，不去做没有意义的揣测，用每一件实在发生的事，去填这些过往伤痕的亏空，唐莉佳累到无力去找，万幸柏芷重新出现在她的时间线，对她说，

“去我那里住。”

用线香的飘渺气味包裹她，不要再问，再试探，再做一切无意义的假设，

“和我做。”

而那些尾形做不到的事情，她都愿意替她做完。

人是残缺的，她们早该明白。


End file.
